The Gathering of Twenty
by Dragonmaster870
Summary: Twenty people. Ten universes. Ten pairs: a boy and a girl from each one. Someone wanted these twenty gathered in one place, but how, who, and why? Will they be able to satisfy their captor enough for him or her to send them back home? Rated T for innuendos, sexual themes (and maybe encounters), language, and Sakura Kyoko and Shiguma Rika's behavior.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own Toradora!, Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (OreImo), Sword Art Online, Kiss x Sis, Shuffle!, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Angel Beats!, Higurashi, nor Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The rights to these series' are reserved to their respective owners. I only seek to have some fun with the characters I pulled from each universe, and I am not profiting financially from this fan fiction._**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sight of my sister's head on my chest, and nearly have a heart attack.<p>

_What kind of eroge is this?_

Completely confused as to how I should react, a menu in my mind is displayed and displays three choices:

**A) Lay back down and wait for her to wake up.**

**B) Get up without disturbing her.**

**C) Kick her off of you and question her**

Although the third one sounds tempting to me, I had already chosen the option before when she forced me to play an eroge with her, and it resulted in a kick that sent me and the chair I was sitting in across the room. If she got that mad at something like that, then I don't even want to imagine what would happen if I did to her what I chose to do to the little sister in the game.

Ruling that option out, I scroll through the other two options. Option B would be the best course of action, but that's going to be kind of hard to do, considering the fact that her head and her arm are resting on my chest, and our legs are more or less intertwined. Option A is also a problem as well, because she wouldn't really take it well. Rather, she'd try to murder me emotionally and physically, and send me flying with one of the kicks she's bound to have learned from her best friend.

Sighing in defeat, I decide on option A simply because it takes less energy to do so. Turning my head to get a good look at where we are, I notice that we look to be on another school's campus. Like, a rich private school's campus. Seriously, the place is huge.

_Where the hell are we? _I wonder, and look down at my sister's sleeping face. It's hard to think that she acts like the host for a demon with a weakness for cute things and little sisters in her waking hours. I mean, sheesh. To be so cute, but to have such a cold streak when it comes to your own blood is ridiculous. At least she seems to be softening up around me. I mean, her insults aren't as venom-filled as before.

I rest my head on the ground, deciding to wait a few more minutes until I have to force her up myself. I want to postpone my suffering for as long as possible; this is just about the calmest my life has been in the last year or so, thanks to my little sister and her otaku friends.

Speaking of her friends...weren't we both with them before this? I think we were...we were...over at Saori's place...and...there was a...a storm. Yeah, that's right. There was a terrible storm, and Saori suggested we stay at her place while we waited for the storm to die down. Hours passed and eventually we just decided to stay the night, and we all crashed somewhere in Saori's place. Saori had her room, Kuroneko had the recliner, my little sister had the guest room, and me...I think I went to sleep on the couch.

_Assuming I didn't dream all of that, just where the hell are we? I'm pretty much clueless as to what's going on, but there has to be someone around her to answer my questions. Sorry, Kirino, but your time is up._

"Oi, Kirino! Wake up! We've got a problem!" I whisper-yell at her, but there's no response.

"Tch." _Fine then. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you left me no choice. _"Kirino, if you don't wake up right now, I'll grope your breasts!"

_I'm a terrible person! Why would I think of something like that?_

_Because you actually are the pervert everyone's accusing you of being._

_Shut up, me!_

_..._

_Great, now I'm arguing with myself. I think all of my friends' antics are starting to get to me._

I put my thoughts on mute as I collect myself, then I turn the volume back on and begin to think of ways to wake her up besides groping her.

_Now...how to get her awake. I really don't want to have to grope her; I value my life. Maybe...maybe...maybe she'll wake up if I kiss her? No...no, no! Why would I even think of that? That'd be like buying a ticket to hell!_

Sighing again in defeat, I look at her again and continue to think of how to wake her up with much less enthusiasm than I had before. After a bit of searching, it finally comes to me.

_That...actually could work._

I clear my throat and say, "Oi, Kirino! The new episode of Meruru is on!"

Her bright blue eyes snap open, filled with an excitement she only gets when faced with her otaku hobbies.

"Yay! Meruru!" She sits up and looks around excitedly, but after a few seconds realizes that Meruru's not on. There's not even a television to watch it on. She glares at me with eyes filled with malicious intent, and I gulp.

"N-nice to see you awake, Kirino. Look, we're in kind of a situation right n—"

"Kyousuke...why was I lying down next to you?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

She takes a moment to inspect herself, and then turns and squints at me. "Which school's uniforms are these?"

I look down and see the unfamiliar black uniform. Seriously, it's black everything. As for Kirino, she's wearing a khaki blazer with black cuffs and interior, a white blouse with a ribbon tied into a bow around a ruby button on her collar, a black pleated skirt, white knee socks and dark brown penny loafers.

From my experience, I can tell that these are high school uniforms. But there are a couple problems with that. One, Kirino's still in middle school. And two, it looks too fancy for one that I could go to. Kirino, maybe, given her talents, but not me. I could never have landed in a place like this.

So yeah, yet another problem with our situation.

"Where are we?"

I sigh. "Like I'd know. Let's just look around and see if we can find any answers."

She continues to glare at me, but eventually she says, "Fine, let's go," and begins walking towards the school.

_Even with this turn of events, she still insists on acting like this._

Despite my inner complaints, I get up and follow her.

* * *

><p><em>Why does it have to be him? Why do I have to be stuck with him?<br>_

I'm literally overflowing with anger right now, looking at the gray-haired boy that was lying down beside me. He...his obliviousness has fucked so much stuff up that it isn't even funny. Actually, his existence in general is a disaster in itself.

"S-Sakura-san?"

I stare at him and ponder beating the mofo over the head with my spear, but think better of it, as that'd probably get my a lot of hate back home.

Speaking of location...

"Oi, Kamijou. Where the hell are we?"

"H-huh? How would I know that?"

"Dunno. I just had a feeling you'd know something." I take a good look at the place we're in. We look to be on the grounds of some massive school, and Kamijou and I both have our regular attire replaced with whatever uniform belongs to the school. He's in some bland all black uniform, and I'm in a khaki blazer with dark-brown cuffs and interior, along with a ribbon tied into a bow, and I have a black pleated skirt with black knee socks and the dark brown penny loafers to complete the schoolgirl set.

"How do I look, Kamijou?"

"Sakura-san...could you get your priorities straight, please? We're in an unknown place wearing unfamiliar clothes with no clue how we got here! Don't you think it's a bit weird?"

"Well...yeah. But I've been in worse situations, you know."

He frowns at me and says, "Sometimes I wonder just what your everyday life is like."

If my glare could get any more intense, it would have right then. "You really, _really_ don't want to know. You wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said, you don't want to know." I take in our surroundings, and realize that we're trapped down in Schooyl-McNameless' outdoor amphitheater by a truly infernal device. One created by humans many, many years ago with the simple and pure intentions of making climbing easier, but unfortunately it has recently fallen into the hands of evil. This such invention goes by the name of...

_Stairs._

Well, most of the 'stairs' are actually seats, but both of them can serve as the other. That doesn't change the fact that I don't like the whole 'stair' function.

Even if I don't like it, I figure I'll have to brave this challenge in order to get some answers to the _many_ questions I have. Otherwise I'll have to waste away here with Kamijou, because I know his pussy ass won't leave without someone he knows to back him up.

_That's just your prejudiced self talking, and you know it._

"Shut up!"

Kamijou looks at me like I'm insane. "Sakura-san...I wasn't talking..."

_Shit! I need to save this somehow!_

"W-well you are now! So shut up and follow me, Kamijou! We're going to go get some answers!"

And with that, I take off running up the steps.

"H-hey, Sakura-san! Wait up!"

I look back and grin maliciously at him. "Rule one of riding the Kyoko-train; you've gotta be able to keep up!" I then leap the last six or so steps and wait for the gray-haired boy to reach the top.

When he does, he rests his hands on his knees and struggles to catch his breath. "W-what...are you...trying...to do...?Kill...me...?"

I wave a hand dismissively. "No, no. Nothing serious like that. I was just sort of hoping you would fall and fuck up your arm again."

Immediately his body goes rigid, his breathing straightens out, he seems to be surrounded by an evil and there's a fiery look in his eyes that doesn't match his exhausted appearance in the least.

_Too far?_

_Yeah, definitely._

He starts walking slowly towards me, and raises his right hand. I take a step back in response, suddenly intimidated by the normally-docile boy's change in behavior. Just when I think he's about to hit me, though, he lowers his hand and takes a deep breath, then says in a dejected tone, "You really know what buttons to push, don't you, Sakura-san?"

I laugh nervously, and run a hand through my ponytail. "I guess so...Well anyway, let's continue. We have a lot on our agenda, you know."

He says, "Yeah, whatever," as I turn around, and I don't even take two steps before I'm knocked on my but by...a noun, I guess.

"Ow..." I mutter as I push myself off of the ground, and look at said noun that knocked me down: a boy, around sixteen or seventeen, I guess, with bluish-purple hair and the eyes to match. And draped over his shoulder is...

A halberd.

A motherfucking _halberd_.

"Tch...Watch where you're going, bitch!"

My left eye twitches and my body goes rigid like Kamijou's did in response to the insult. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. Because you _definitely_ weren't talking to _me._"

He scoffs and sets the tip of his halberd on the ground beside him with a loud _clang_. "You know who I was talking to, _bitch_." He practically spits the word at me this time.

I clench my teeth and seriously consider beating _him_ over the head with my spear, or rather, cut him open with it, but I decide to give him one last chance. "C'mon, say it again. I _dare you_."

"Sakura-san..."

"Can it, Kamijou."

The purplette chuckles. "Heh, does talk like that turn you on, _bitch?_"

I let out a little laugh of my own before I summon my soul gem and from that my spear, to which he responds to with a smirk. "Geez, if a fight's what you wanted, you should've just came out and said it."

"Well said," he responds and then chuckles again, readying himself and gripping his weapon with both hands.

Then both of us charge.

* * *

><p>"Kyon...where are we?"<p>

I sigh in response to the brown-haired girl's question and resume my walk. "Yes, Haruhi, because I would definitely know where we are right now."

"C'mon, that was a serious question!"

I cock an eyebrow at her. "And that was a serious answer."

I swear, this girl calls herself the leader of the SOS Brigade, but when a completely unexpected situation shows up, she breaks down. Enter Suzumiya Haruhi, the eccentric ace of North High, who is interested only in the supernatural and the generally impossible. All stuff that I had given up on, until she showed up and turned my life upside-down. Now me and the supernatural are on a first-name basis, in the shape of the members of the SOS Brigade: time traveler Asahina Mikuru, alien Nagato Yuki, esper Koizumi Itsuki, and Haruhi, who just so happens to be a reality warper.

Speaking of which, is she responsible for this? We woke up side-by-side on the grounds of an unfamiliar school, wearing unfamiliar uniforms belonging to said school, with absolutely no idea as to how we got there.

"Please let this not be another closed space..." I mutter, referring to the closed pocket realities Haruhi has trapped me in, once upon a time.

"Hey, Kyon! There's people up ahead!"

I look up and see five people. Three of them are standing stock-still; two boys, one younger with grey eyes and hair and the other with black hair and eyes, and a girl with orange hair and teal eyes. The other two are engaged in what looks like a battle to the death with pole arms; a redhead girl with a spear and a bluish-purple haired boy with a halberd.

A freaking _halberd_.

"Wow~!" Haruhi exclaims, staring at the two combatants with an excited gleam in her eyes.

I sigh again and grab her by the collar as she starts to walk forward. "How about _not_ walking towards the people with the weapons?"

She responds with wriggling out of my grasp and getting closer regardless, though still giving the brawlers a wide berth. She then proceeds to walk around them and pretending to be snapping pictures with a camera. "Hey, Kyon! You think if we could get them to reenact this and use it in our movie?"

My eye twitches at the absurdity of her statement. I mean, should our movie for the school festival _really_ be our top priority right now?

Instead of answering her, I decide to simply watch as the battle intensifies. The boy thrusts forward and the girl holds her spear vertically and deflects the point off of the handle, then follows through with an upward slash. He hops backwards and then winds up and swings his halberd as if it were a baseball bat, and the girl flies back, her attempt to block foiled by the boy's strength. She skids to a stop after about ten feet or so and readies herself again, this time by resting the spear on her shoulders and draping her arms over it, kind of like the Scarecrow in the _Wizard of Oz_ is when we first see him.

_What? What is she doing?_

Turns out she was prepping for another attack, as she _snaps the spear_ into pieces connected by chains and then swings at the boy, who was running full speed at her. He looks just as surprised by the weapon's sudden transformation, and as a result takes the whole force of the blow, sending him flying backwards and his halberd...forward?

I follow the halberd's arc to where I think it's going to land, and see the orange-haired girl and the black-haired one.

I cup my hands around my mouth and yell, "Hey! Watch out!"

They both look up and the boy reacts quick enough to get them out of the way right as the polearm buries itself in the ground.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, apparently relieved, but I can guess it's nothing in comparison to the relief those two actually feel.

Meanwhile, the girl's spear returns to its intended form and advances on the purplette, who's hunched over and clutching his stomach. She draws back her spear, he stares hard at her and looks to say something, which causes her to shake violently.

_Just what did he say to make her react like that?_

She begins the attack to off him, but before the attack can connect a third party—the gray-haired boy—runs up and shoves his arms up under her armpits and holding her just barely off of the ground.

"Gah! Damn it, Kamijou, get off of me!"

_I suppose that's my cue...time to stop this._

I run forward right as the other boy raises himself off of the ground. He winds up, preparing to use her as a punching bag, but before he gets the hit to connect, I manage body-check him. He grunts in surprise and abruptly leaves his feet, rolling over and off the steps of the school's outdoor amphitheater. Thank god for private schools.

I sigh, silently congratulating myself and turning towards the redhead, but instead see Haruhi staring me dead in the face.

"Kyon! That. Was. So. AWESOME!"

I laugh nervously, not entirely sure if she's talking about their fight or me sending the purplette off of the edge. "I really don't think that's the right word."

"Sure it is! Anyway, do you think we could get those two to reenact this once the grapehead gets back up here?"

I open my mouth to respond, but before I can say anything, I hear a yelp coming from the gray-haired boy as the redhead kicks him in his shin. "Kamijou, you made me lose my kill. You know what you have to do know, right?"

He gulps and takes step back. "N-no..."

"You have to take responsibility. Let me kill you, and then we're even!" She declares, then lunges at him. He steps back just enough so that her fingers graze his shirt, but he trips over his own feet and falls backward...

Right into the halberd.

Almost immediately after, there's a short gasp that comes from my right. I look over and see the orange-haired girl who almost got impaled staring in horror down the steps-slash-seats of the outdoor amphitheater. The black-haired guy that's accompanying her is also staring with his mouth agape at whatever it is that's down there and the 'Kamijou' kid, who's head is split in two, courtesy of the halberd and the redhead.

Then my mouth looks to be 'courteous' enough to allow me to lose my lunch on the ground, nearly splattering on Haruhi's shoes.

"My god, that's terrible," Haruhi mutters.

"Y-yeah." I then look down the steps to see just what it is the other two are staring at, and witness _my_ handiwork. The purplette is lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs with his neck twisted at an odd angle.

"Shit," The redhead and I say simultaneously.

"C-couldn't have said it any b-better myself," the black-haired boy adds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, time to get this out of the way now because the story will probably not cover most of this; exactly where in the timeline of each anime are the characters from? Here are these six's times: **

**Kousaka Kyousuke and Kousaka Kirino from _OreImo_ come from around the time Kyousuke has his party at his apartment when he was living alone to focus on his studies.**

**Kamijou Kyousuke and Sakura Kyoko from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica _are from a non-canonical timeline where the girls all beat Walpurgis Nacht and Kyousuke interacts normally with them, especially with Sayaka and Kyoko, and is completely aware of the fact that they are magical girls.**

**Kyon and Suzumiya Haruhi from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya _come from immediately after the events of the movie _The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya_.**

**With that little bit of information out of the way, see y'all next time!**


End file.
